inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Xalaikhan Monsters
'''Xalaikhan Monsters '''are the main attraction towards IoX, but they are not the first class of Monsters. While they are around as cheap as the Natural Monsters, they're a bit harder to breed than them (probably comparable to Fire Hybrids in MSM1). They overall require more Items than Naturals, but less than Ethereals. Single Element Xalaikhan Monsters usually costs between 750 and 1410 Xalaikoins. Each Xalaikhan Monster has one or more of the seven Elements (with the sole exception of Birdsticks): Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time, and Spirit, and can live on at least one of the Xalaikhan Islands, meaning that some Xalaikhan Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Mount Xalaikhan. Breeding Like all monsters capable of breeding/is breedable, Xalaikhan Monsters are easyish to breed because all that is required is to find two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. However, breeding with Xalaikhan Monsters do not guarantee success and may result in either parent (usually of the Common variant) that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Like all breedable monsters, if two Xalaikhan Monsters overlap elements (except on a few special occasions), they will always produce either parent. Levels Like most other Monsters, Xalaikhan Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Xalaikhan Monsters Zero Element These can be bought with Xalaikoins, and can only be bred via breeding failure. Unlike Single Element Xalaikhan Monsters, there useless for breeding, but useful for attempting to breed the same monster. * Birdsticks Single Element These can be bought with Xalaikoins, and can only be bred via breeding failure. *Shadeer: *Viride: *Gooynth: *Ratatatat: *Fungong: *Clockarx: *Fanntom: Double Element These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters. *Vocamin: *Sheepshift: *Cymbole: *Endofectileton: *Twime: *Electrogeist: *Acidd: *Dert-Muncher: *Astigmamin: *Powurr Orrt: *Hatanggu: *Sblob: *Fermold: *Acidroplet: *Smogg: *Fluuqa: *Rubldrumr: *Zumbskul: *Parashroom: *Spoortinat: *Historytellur: Triple Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. *Darksichord: *Volcanoos: *Fertilgottenne: *Keybird: *Bowerfly: *Fraugg: *Slrammoshell: *Carpentacle: *Nebuloot: *Falshroom: *Cogwoods: *Krakongs: *Reprodunsteps: *Demower: *Udusion: *Wild Bogpipe: *Gelmutba (Glitchy Cyborg Yelmut Relative): *Ice-Scream: *Gelatotune: *Acornion: *Pteredacted: *Contortoise: *Launchly-Padd: *Bellmet: *Elbmalc: *Mycello: *Drumberg: *Rock n Xoll: *Pergussion: *Eeriebruntt (Spiritual Psychic Entbrat Relative): *Grime-Warp: *Mosshroom: *Bruizor: *Tambourina: *Viomint: Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. More difficult to breed than Triple Elements. *Amperesand: *Vanilloquist: *Chaox: *Subass: *Filingerrar: *Harpple Tree: *Project V.I.R.U.S.: *Calamminet: *ERR-Hoo: *Animatrix: *Castaterrestreeal: *Morscoed: *Taebllehs: *Chanteria: *Muse-teller: *Quackula: *Captain Fuzzle: *Clappayurri: *Lunarp: *Moochanisum: *Phreakshou: *ESPillar: *Fountynth: *Soopadrum: *Tawk Hawx: *Layzorgan: *Carnivirus: *Radario: *Digi-glitk: *Dirigidoo: *Yeasitar: *Bass-Lichunm: *Slymerelm: *Solaa: *Miserie: Quint Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster (Better Results), or from one Triple-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Quad Elements. *AciJ: *Taiki: *Snailead: *Otamoeba: *Nightmurr: *Buzzooka: *Ooozome: *Neblulorb: *Maglynth: *Electrizord: *Jrattlexail: *Trasphfumes: *Zugorthrush: *Choirina: *Thryimimine: *Twhootgician: *Rotcayen: *Corespea: *Honorehonore: *Arachrobat: *Paramastodon: Hex Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quint-Element Monster (Best Results), one Double-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster, or from two Triple-Element Monsters. They are the most difficult Xalaikhan Monsters to be bred. *Nuklitake: (Represents ) *Minebeat: (Represents ) *Shadexity: (Represents ) *Glitchar: (Represents ) *Glocketon: (Represents ) *Chemalgam: (Represents ) *Timoirox: (Represents ) Sept Element The Sept Element is only found in Mount Xalaikhan. When all other Xalaikhan Monsters are teleported here, the Sept Element gets freed from amber, though would get trapped again when they leave/get boxed by Wubbox. *Omnibeat: Notes * The Xalaikhan class is the third largest class of monsters in IoX, after Spectral Monsters (if counting all individual colors as one species) and a tie between Rare Monsters and Epic Monsters. * The Xalaikhan, Natural, Magical, Ethereal, Medieval and Primitary classes are the only classes that have multi-element monsters. All other monsters either have one element or none. * Unlike other monsters, not all of the Xalaikhan monsters are vegan. Category:Classes Category:Xalaikhan Monsters